Oscuridad y Luz
by Miku9700sweet
Summary: Los maestros y humanos se conocerán en un incidente ocurrido por el rompimiento de una gema, que causa un raro acontecimiento en el mundo humano y hace que tres chicos desaparescan y se encuentren en el mundo del kung fu, pero ellos no saben lo que les espera en el transcurso de la búsqueda de esa gema y el boleto de regreso a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic jeje que nervios...**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

**En un tiempo...**

**¿? Pov**

- ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? este no es mi sitio... todos son unos egoistas sin sentimientos - observe mi propia sangre que hiba manchando poco a poco la nieve, formando un circulo alrededor de mi cabeza

_- Ojala no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto... ¿Porque carajos me ocurrió esto a mi? _- pense - Maldigo el día en que me dieron una segunda oportunidad - senti mis parpados pesados, empezé sin más remedio a desahogarme llorando por todo lo que he pasado todo este tiempo

Depronto vi una sombra acercandose a donde estaba... observandome apresuro el paso

_- ¿Acaso sera...? no..estoy mal nadie vio bien hacia donde corria... ni yo misma me di cuenta cuando me golpe _- de pronto observe como esa sombra hiba tomando forma a alguien como pero no es ella es otra persona un chico

- ¿Que pasó? ¿como llegaste aquí?... - hizo mil preguntas y al ver que no respondia a su cuestenario me cargo y me llevo con él

Unos minutos de caminar ya no podia con mis parpados y al parecer al lugar al que me llevaba no estaba muy cerca de aquí y asi que sin pensar me hiba quedando inconciente por el duro golpe que me di pero antes de eso el desconocido dijo algo pero ya no podia escuchar nada bien pero aun asi pude enterder lo que me dijo pero no le tome tanta importancia y despues de un parpadeo ya no habri mis ojos y no escuhe nada más solo me quede con esas ultimas palabras que él susurro antes de descansar muy profundamente:

_'' Estaras bien, lo prometo ...''_

**Fin del Pov**

Era un día normal, bueno sin ecepción de que Po, salvador de el temible Tai lung, como por victorioso al derrotar a Sheng el principe y heredero de Gongmen pero ambisiado por ser emperador y dictador de China. Logrando la paz interior y trayendola a todos los pobladores de toda China.

Retomando, en el palacio de jade estaban haciendo sus deberes y entrenamientos cotidianos como lo general que se trataba de la vida de uno de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón, esforzandose y así llegar a fortalezar sus capacidades físicas tanto como mentales para poder convertirse en guerreros inolvidables en la historia del kung fu y dar pasó a pasó a grandes relatos que jamas serán olvidados por nadie que conosca de la vida tales guerreros.

-Vamos estudiantes no lleguen tan rapido a sus limites y no desperdicien todas sus fuerzas en un solo ataque- dijo Shifu mientras hacia entrenar a sus pupilos en una batalla de habilidades en la arena principal del palacio.

Como contrincantes en la arena de batalla estaban Víbora contra Tigresa pero sabiendo bien que solo era una demostración de sus habilidades de los guerreros, sin perdedor ni ganador. Tigresa atacó de improvisto a Vibora que se distrajo por unos instantes golpeandola y haciendola retroceder unos metros atras, luego con un movimiento rapido Tigresa desaparecio ante los ojos de Vibora causando que su cabeza girara; izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, atras, adelante así repitiendo el patrón de moviemientos hasta que hizo su aparición pero Vibora reacciono a tiempo y logro esquibar el golpe y con un moviento se deslizo entre los brazos de la furiosa llegando atras de ella para evitar los ataques.

Ya casi un poco agotadas sintiendo cansancio y respirando agitadamente el maestro Shifu sabia que ya era suficiente entrenamiento así que alzo la izquierda en señal de alto y dijo: -suficiente, ya es todo el entramiento por hoy se merecen un descanso-. Las mestras se detuvieron e hicieron un reverencia a su mestro para luego poder irse a descansar antes de la cena, el mestro Shifu ya se dio la vuelta para ir a meditar pero se detuvo y dijo esto ultimo volteando un poco la cabeza hacia las mestras: -bien hecho maestras, creo que van avanzando rapidamente con sus habilidades- y solo las furiosas dijeron: -gracias maestro-.

Ya despues de un rato de descansar y meditar los furiosos y el guerrero dragon se dirigian a la cocina; Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Vibora iban caminando en la delantera dejando a Po y Tigresa atras conversando del entranamiento de hace rato y como siempre Po impactado por los movientos rapidos y sutiles de las maestras pero sabia que ya este a los niveles de fortaleza de los demás.

-Eso fue barbaro, como lo hicieron- dijo Po mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire haciendo miles de movientos mientras hablaba.

-Con entrenamiento- dijo Tigresa

-Y dedicación- dijo Vibora

-Pero eso fue genial...barbaras en tan en solo unas semanas has avanzado tus tecnicas- dijo Po con fascinación y un poco de tristesa, mientras que Vibora no captó las alavanzas de Po ya que se alejo más rapido dejando solo a Tigresa y Po atrás

-Gracias pero tambien tu nos alcanzaras, en cuanto te lo tomes más en serio- dijo Tigresa

-Espero lograrlo pero a este pa... - Po no completo la frase antes de que la maestra le hizo una señal de silencio para tratar de escuchar mejor los ruidos a su alrededor.

Parecian normales pero empezó a escuchar pisadas de alguien que se escuchaba agotado, sin fuerza, pisando un poco duro, en ese momento la maestra supo que no estaban solos. Miro fijamente cada árbol,roca, arbusto y... ¡una sombra que se mueve!.

Tigresa empezó a caminar con cautela y haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras que Po solo camino unos cuantos pasos para observar bien pero sabia que el podia hacer mucho mas ruido que el crujir de unas cuantas ramas.

Al parecer la misteriosa sombra detras de los arbustos sabia que se acercaban pero no para saludarlo si no para atacarlo y así que tenia que correr o quedarse a que lo descubran.

En unos momentos Tigresa estaba a punto de saltar encima del arbusto para atacar a la presencia que se ocultaba detras del arbusto, Po solo siguio caminando pero muy lentamente por el lado izquierdo de la maestra para ayudarla a atrapar al intruso que se encontraba en territorio del palacio de jade. Por un instante pensaron que lo capturarian pero se equivocaron, la sombra que los observaba fijamente desde su escondite, presintio que la atacarian y de un instante a otro reacciono y corrió muy velozmente.

-No dejemos que escape, tal vez quiere robar las reliquias del salón de lo heroes-

-Entendido pero...no creo que esa sea su intensión- dijo Po pero esto ultimo lo dijo casi susurrando

Tigresa tuvo la delantera mientras que Po corria todo lo que podia para poder ir al ritmo de la maestra. Despues de unos minutos de persecusion el estraño desconocido corria de un lado para otro pero era inutil ya que los mestros no la perdian de vista, tanto como Tigresa y Po como el inquilino esquivaban ramas, rocas y árboles en el camino pero despues de unos segundo la figura empezó a ir más lento ya que no podia perde de vista a sus perseguidores.

_''Ya no puedo más... tengo que rendirme'' _se dijo así misma la desconocida y empezó a ver borroso y sentirse muy agotada. Ya no podia con si misma y fue bajando la velocidad en la que corria hasta que se desplomo y cayó en seco.

-Vamos Po ya podremos atraparlo- dijo Tigresa mientras empezaba a caminar pero sin bajar la guardia

-uff...Tigresa baja la velocidad...uff alcabo ya no escapara más-

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la cocina...

-Los de atrás porque tan callados...- dijo Mono burlón volteando por completo pero no vio a nadie detras de ellos.

-No se escondan ya salgan tortolitos- dijo Mantis también con un tono burlón como mono pero riendose.

-No creo que se esconda, ni mucho menos por una broma... Tigresa no tolera las bromas, ni hacerlas- dijo Víbora en un tono de seriedad.

-Bueno entonces vamos por ellos- dijo Grulla

-Ojala Tigresa no este a punto de matar a Po- dijo Mantis mientras se reia junto Mono.

-No es gracioso... solo caminen y ya- los regaño Víbora.

**Jeje espero que aya salido bien mi fic y pues seguir, perdón si soy mala escribiendo escenas de batallas pero aun busco cosas con que inspirarme y dejen sus reviews o sugerencias pero no sean malos tengan piedad...**

**AAAAAAAHHH - grito agudo de una niña de pelicula de terror jeje.**

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy propietaria de los personajes de kung fu panda, solo la de mis propias creaciones.**

**Capitulo 2: Misteriosa parte 1**

De vuelta con Tigresa y Po…

Acercándose dudosamente, la maestra pensó que era una trampa y que la verdadera confrontación estaría sucediendo en el palacio. Por un momento le vino a su mente con todo esto una duda que la dejo intrigada: _¿que hará aquí?_

-¿Tigresa? - pregunto Po - ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Tigresa...responde? - volvió a insistir el panda al ver que la maestra no reacción a la primera llamada

- aaahh... ¿perdón? - dijo regresando de su mente

- Te pregunte que, que hacemos con ella no la podemos dejar ahí, a la intemperie en medio de la nieve -

- Creo que no es buena idea, además el maestro Shifu pedirá explicaciones a todo esto - dijo la felina a la vez que trataba de convencerlo de que no hiciera lo que fuera hacer

- Se las daremos pero por favor hay que ayudarla - dijo Po en un tono serio y preocupado

- Esta bien... ¿pero como sabes que es una ''ella''? Tal ves es un ''el'' disfrazado - dijo Tigresa

- Intuición del guerrero dragón, supongo -

- Está bien la ayudaremos, pero será tu responsabilidad y si sucede algo por causa de ella, será toda tu culpa panda - dijo la maestra con la típica seriedad y con la cara que asesina a cualquiera

- Acepto, tomare toda la responsabilidad de los problemas que cause - dijo Po siguiéndole el juego a Tigresa con su cara burlona mientras que la maestra solo daba pocas señales de falta de sentido de humor pero a la vez dando una leve sonrisa a su amigo

- Pero bueno, que esperas -

- ¿Esperar qué? -

- No que es tu responsabilidad, no la dejes ahí - dijo Tigresa señalando con la mano, como si estuviera haciéndole una invitación a pasar

- aaahh... si... ya voy... lo siento -

Después de eso Po se acercó a ella, que estaba inconsciente, la volteo y cargó de novia a la vez que la observaba como era en realidad, ya que solo contemplo la sombra de su espalda al inicio de la persecución. Era un tigre al igual que Tigresa pero en ese caso ella era totalmente blanca sin ninguna línea negra, más que solo las que delineaban con una línea gris sus ojos y labios, pero todo su cuerpo era blanco casi como si se tratara de un muñeco de nieve, tanto que podría confundirse entre todo ese paisaje blanco como si formara parte de la pintura. Ella vestía una camiseta gris solo con bordes negros, ningún dibujo casi al estilo de la maestra Tigresa, pero en el hombro derecho llevaba una manga que solo le llegaba al codo mientras que en la mano izquierda no tenia manga solo un tirante, ni tan angosto ni tan ancho, mientras que el pantalón igual al de la maestra excepto que este era igual de mismo tono que la camiseta.

- Y bien... nos vamos - dijo Tigresa

- Si y creo que ya todos estarán preguntándose por nosotros, no lo crees - dijo Po

- Oigan ustedes dos - gritó Mono - ¿Porque tardaron en regresar? -

- Bueno…es porque… - Po no supo que responder a la pregunta

- Por qué tuvimos un pequeño percance con cierta nueva responsabilidad del guerrero dragón – dijo Tigresa apuntando con su mirada al culpable

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Mantis

- Se refiere a la que trae cargada en brazos Po ¿Cierto? ¿O me equivoco? – dijo Víbora

- Exacto, no te equivocas Víbora – afirmo Tigresa a la respuesta de su amiga y así aclarando la duda de sus compañeros presentes – Muy bien solo ahora falta preguntarle en cuanto despierte ¿De donde proviene? ¿Quien es? y ¿A que vino hasta este lugar? – dijo Tigresa desesperada por saber la respuesta del cuestionario que iba a organizar con los demás

- Si pero no tan repentinamente ya que se podría asustar de nosotros con tales preguntas y no sabríamos como reaccionaria, mejor hay que hacerlo con discreción – dijo Víbora tratando de convencer a Tigresa y a los demás de no espantar a la nueva inquilina hasta saber la verdad

- Esta bien – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo como haciendo una promesa

- Y ahora regresemos a las habitaciones para dejar a la invitada y en la mañana explicarle todo a Shifu – dijo Grulla y de ahí todos asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron de regreso a los dormitorios

Pero sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados, una mancha en un árbol que era un portal que llevaba la conversación al otro lado de ella manipulada por un extraño ser que tenia en mente la nueva amiga de los guerreros, lo cual no era nada bueno ya que la siguió hasta ahí por una venganza del pasado, imposible de pasar así como así.

- ¿Así que hiciste nuevos amigos e? No importa yo no me quedare atrás, también buscare a quien manipular – dijo la extraña figura mientras que se estaba despareciendo la mancha del tronco del árbol

Mientras tanto en los sueños de alguien…

**¿? Pov**

_- Corre…corre ratoncito…no podrás esconderte en las espaldas de los demás por siempre…- _escuche una voz en medio de todo

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? – dije al aire

_- Tarde o temprano…la presa saldrá de su escondite…y su miedo…la matara –_ volví a escuchar esa voz pero esta vez riéndose de mi

- ¿Porque me haces esto?... ¿Qué te he hecho? – volví a preguntarle a esa voz

_- Su miedo la matara… no hay remedio…la vida es cruel –_

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?...Ni siquiera te conozco…estas muy mal – le dije pero sabiendo que no recibiré la respuesta que quiero

_- El karma tarde o temprano…tocara tu puerta y tendrás que pagar –_

- ¿Karma?... ¿Pagar? ¿A que quieres llegar con esto? – y le insistí

De repente ya no escuche su voz, ni pregunta ni respuesta y después de unos segundos empecé a escuchar a una niña pequeña llorar, volteé y la vi…era un alma hecha trizas…no se porque pero se me hacia muy familiar, llevaba consigo su muñeca rota…no tenia cabeza. Esa escena me impacto un poco por la curiosidad al saber que le pasó a esa pequeña niña…así que me anime a preguntarle:

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le pregunte arrodillándome para verla mejor

La niña no respondió, solo dejo de llorar…se volteo y yo no me moví ya que quería ver lo que iba hacer. Me sorprende, ya que la niña empezó a tararear y caminar unos cuantos pasos abrazando su muñeca rota luego de ahí empezó a cantar:

_- Cien noches de lagrimas…-_

_- Y de fría oscuridad…-_

_- El calor más cercano…era el de la soledad…-_

- ¿Pero que…? – Me pregunte

_-__ Tiene tanto miedo…-_

_- A que puedan entrar…-_

_- En su frágil burbuja…de irrealidad –_

Me pare y observe con preocupación sobre lo que ella canto, después de eso la pequeña figura empezó a gotear unas cuantas gotas que a simple vista no perecían lágrimas porque caían de su vestidito y algunas pocas se resbalan de la parte de atrás de su cabello largo. Me espante y retrocedí unos pasos… me resbale con un charco y caí…no tome en cuenta de que era en lo que estaba sentada y luego de eso la niña dijo algo más, pero esta vez sin cantarlo…

- Después de eso el miedo…reclamo su territorio –dijo la pequeña empezando a voltearse lentamente

- ¿Pero si es…Emi? – me quede espantada en cuanto la vi de frente

Era como si la hubieran torturado, toda ensangrentada ya que su pecho estaba cortado, rasgado se podían ver perfectamente ya que su vestido también estaba hecho añicos de frente, pero sin importar ella seguía cargando su muñeca decapitada en brazos. De eso observe su rostro quemado y la poca piel que le quedo de eso y para después se vio que con eso no basto y la ahorcaron con cadenas como si se hubiesen descolgado de ella…pero no podía ser más que producto de mi imaginación ya que Emi no era real, ¿o a menos que?…

- Y el miedo tomó su paga…sin oportunidad de más – dijo Emi

No podía seguir viéndola, como fuera me pare y empecé a correr. Vi de nuevo atrás y Emi caminaba pero parecía que corría ya que me estaba alcanzando…me estrelle con una pared y no podía escapar ya que estaba en una esquina, no podía huir y Emi se detuvo unos pocos metros de mí y por ultimo dijo:

- El miedo nos sigue a todos y ahora te tocó a ti…lo siento por lo que te pasara – dijo Emi con misericordia

Petrificada no me podía mover y de la muñeca empezó a emanar listones de un color rojo muy intenso, no podía hacer nada y cerré mis ojos…sentí caerme de un precipicio y de un momento a otro desperté en un lugar raro, como antiguo, en un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, no sabia donde estaba y me asome a lo que asumía que era la entrada y vi una luz encenderse y mejor me metí de nuevo y tratar de descansar de tan malos días que he tenido y tratar de regresar.

**Fin del Pov**

En la mañana siguiente…

Sonó el gong y todos se levantaron a recibir al maestro Shifu

- Buenos días estudiantes y por lo que veo el guerreo dragón esta con nosotros el día de hoy – dijo Shifu

- aaahh…si en cuanto a eso tengo…bueno tenemos algo que decirle – dijo Po volteando a ver a los cinco, esperando a que lo ayuden a explicarle

- Muy bien los escucho – dijo Shifu

- Ayer después de dirigirnos a las habitaciones, después del entrenamiento…nos encontramos con alguien que nos espiaba a Po y a mí y…- dijo Tigresa pero fue interrumpida por el maestro Shifu

- ¿Enemigos? ¿Y no hicieron nada? – dijo Shifu preocupado porque fueran bandidos y hayan robado el palacio

- No…bueno no exactamente, porque no nos atacó ni nada por el estilo – dijo Po

- ¿Y entonces a que quieren llegar con esto? – dijo Shifu

- Bueno es algo difícil de explicar ya que no sabemos con que propósito vino al palacio – dijo Tigresa tratando de justificar la pregunta del maestro

- ¿Pero entonces necesitamos información para saber si es enemigo o aliado? – dijo Shifu algo frustrado ante tal respuesta

- Pero la tenemos que sacar con cautela si no pensaría que la tratamos como si fuera un espía – dijo Víbora

- Esta bien, pero en ese caso ¿Donde esta? – dijo Shifu

- Esta en una de las últimas habitaciones, maestro – dijo Tigresa guiando a Shifu

Cuando llegaron al final de la habitación y al abrirla descubrieron que no había nadie, se había ido de la habitación. Tigresa y Po no supieron que hacer por la desaparición de la inquilina y salieron corriendo junto con los restante cinco ya que ellos si vieron como era. Cada quien por su lado para encontrarla más rápido mientras que Shifu enojado porque pensaba que era una mal broma que le habían jugado entre todos.

_- '' Y si el maestro Shifu no se equivoco y es una ladrona o un espía…nos habrán engañado en frente de nuestras narices'' –_ pensó Tigresa dudosa

Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes…

Cierta persona estaba observando cada reliquia del salón de los héroes, muy atraída como una mosca a la luz, sin fines malos ni nada de eso solo apreciar esas armas tan bien detalladas y algunas pinturas que le parecieron algo descoloridas pero bien dibujadas a mano y pincel.

- Wow esto es algo…como decirle…como un poco de arte en cada objeto – se dijo a si misma

Mientras tanto en otros lugares del palacio…

- No hay nada en la sala de entrenamiento – dijo Mono y Mantis

- Ni en la enfermería – dijo Víbora

- Tampoco en la entrada principal del palacio – dijo Tigresa

- Nada en el alrededor del palacio – dijo Grulla llegando de su vuelo por las afueras del palacio

- Solo falta el salón de los héroes...- dijo Tigresa – De seguro Po la encontró ahí, vamos – y en cuanto dijo esto la felina todos la siguieron

Mientras tanto de regreso en el salón…

Estaba la inquilina observando el dragón dorado sujeto en la pared. Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Po se estaba acercando a ella sin hacer casi nada de ruido ya que podría escapar de nuevo.

_- ''Que no escape, por favor'' –_ imploro Po

- Wow como le habrán hecho para poder pegarlo a la pared – dijo la inquilina

- Con que aquí estas e – dijo Po – Esta vez no te me escaparas – dijo mientras abrazo a la inquilina y ella trataba de liberarse de ese abrazo de oso que no la dejaba ir

- ¿Pero qué?... ¿Qué haces…SUELTAME? – dijo casi gritándole a Po

- TE HIRAS SI TE DEJO IR – esta vez Po subió el nivel de tono para tratar de controlarla

-NO ME IRE PERO SUELTAME YAAA! – le regreso la respuesta de la misma forma a Po

- Ok ya ¿estas bien? – dijo Po al momento que la soltaba

- Siii estoy bien…pero un pequeño detalle – dijo la inquilina

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Po

La inquilina se acercó al panda, frente a frente poniéndolo nervioso por lo que le iba a decir…

- Tu me vuelves a sostener de esa forma y te ira peor que ahorita –

- Esta bien…no lo… ¿Qué? – dijo Po

Y la inquilina golpeo tan fuerte al panda que lo mando casi a las afueras donde inician las escaleras, pero ella no sabia cuanta fuerza tenia y sin pensarlo no le dio remordimiento y solo empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el panda, para ver si no se sobrepaso con el golpe y lo mató de una vez. Pero mientras en otro punto de vista los cinco furiosos vieron a su amigo volar cayendo en las escaleras mientras que alguien más se iba acercando a él, y como lo pensaron era la inquilina que tanto estaban buscando, mejor dejaron de observar y se apuraron a ayudar al panda ya que podría estar en problemas.

- Ay…ay… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Po confundido y aturdido por el golpe

- Perdón, pero no me gusta que me toquen y mucho menos de esa forma –

- Pues…deberías calmarte…ser amable ¿Esta bien? – dijo Po

- No creerás que porque apenas te conozco te alabe…solo con mis amigos son de diferente forma, ¿Entendido? – dijo molesta

- Tampoco para tanto…solo trataba de decir que debes de ser un poco más amable con los demás – dijo Po tratando de convencerla

La inquilina se acercó a Po y con las dos manos lo tomó de los hombros de una manera muy brusca y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

- Mira…ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar así que te guste o no…¡TU NO ME DIRAS QUE HACER O NO HACER! – le gritó mientras lo agitaba una y otra vez para hacerlo saber que lo que dijo iba en serio lo que decía.

- Tú, aléjate del panda – le dijo Mono

- No queremos hacerte daño, solo déjalo en paz – dijo Víbora

- aaahh…ok – dijo la inquilina mientras soltaba Po y se paraba de nuevo ignorando a todos los presentes

- ¿Dinos…a que vienes aquí? – dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la inquilina

- ¿Yo?... venia a buscar ayuda pero por lo que veo aquí no hay hospitalidad…minina – dijo sin prestar atención a nadie

- Mi…ni…na…déjame callarte la boca de una buena vez – Tigresa se enfureció por lo que le dijo al final, porque al parecer no le tenia ni un poco de respeto hacia a ellos

- Ay…no te enojes minina…déjame traerte tu bola de estambre para que juegues – dijo burlándose de la maestra por el simple hecho de ser un ''gato''

Tigresa no soporto más, se acercó muy enfurecida y le dio un zarpazo pero la chica interpuso su mano derecha en el camino lo cual le araño todo el brazo, no pudo sostener el golpe, fue tan duro que la hizo caer. La inquilina solo vio su brazo sangrante y luego vio a la maestra con rabia como queriendo decir que esto no se quedaría así. Pero después no le importó, se rio y eso hizo enfurecer más a la maestra…

- Típico…no saben defenderse a palabras y utilizan lo más bajo…que mal minina – dijo burlándose de nuevo de la maestra lo cual acabo con su paciencia

- ¿QUEEE? TUUU…ARREPIENTETE – dijo Tigresa a punto de volverla atacar

- ¡BASTA TIGRESA! – dijo Shifu enfurecido por lo que presencio mientras que llamo la atención de todos los presentes y dejándolos con la boca bien cerrada y los ojos muy abiertos

- No puede ser que una de maestra de los cinco furiosos allá atacado a alguien sin escusa alguna…que desondra – dijo Shifu molesto por haber desobedecido sus órdenes de no atacar a nadie mientras que él no se lo ordene, mientras eso se vio dirigido a la inquilina que estaba herida y también muy molesto le dirigió la palabra:

- Mientras que usted…debería tener más respeto a los guerreros que dan la vida por los demás – le dijo también del mismo tono pero lo cual la inquilina no le dio importancia alguna como la de hace rato – Y me gustaría que me siguiera a la enfermería para que la curen y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, si seria posible –

- Mmm… ok… lo sigo – le respondió

- Muy bien venga por aquí – dijo Shifu guiándola hasta la enfermería

La inquilina solo lo siguió a ese panda rojo y al momento los dos desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

- Me gustaría que se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido…- dijo Tigresa muy fastidiada de personas como ella que la traen hasta el tope de su paciencia

- Vamos…además no te gustaría saber de donde es ella… ¿Qué tal si por equivocación escuchamos la conversación, que dicen? – propuso Po ya que al le interesaba de que iban hablar

- Tentador…- dijo Mantis

- Yo digo que vamos – dijo Mono

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

Estaba por comenzar a vendar a la inquilina pero de ahí fue el momento adecuado para Shifu preguntarle de ella y en que podía ayudarle.

- Muy bien quiero escuchar todo desde el principio – dijo Shifu

-Tratare ya que no recuerdo muy claramente todo…solo le contare como llegue hasta aquí y porque…esta bien – aclaro la inquilina para no tener que volver a explicar todo

- La escucho – afirmo Shifu

_- ''Tratare de no dar mucho detalle si no…me tratara como fenómeno'' –_ pensó la inquilina

Mientras detrás de la puerta de la enfermería, ciertas avecillas llegaron a tiempo para escuchar todo el relato que se iba aventar la inquilina.

**Muy bien hasta aqui termina el segundo capitulo jeje espero allá salido bien ya que siento que no me inspire del todo bien que digamos jeje espero sea de su agrado…y como siempre no soy propietaria de kung fu panda ni de la cancion que por cierto la saque de La Quinta Estación y se llama ''niña'' pero solo soy propietaria de mis propias creaciones…aaahh también quiero dar agradecimiento a los que les intereso mi historia y la van a seguir de aquí en adelante jeje tambien a esos par de locos que quiero jeje…**

**Hermano muchas gracias… igual tu Lord jeje los quiero a los dos y me importan mucho jijiji que cosas no…**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo…espero hacerlo mejor que este jeje tambien no olviden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias…son importantes ''solo faltas tu'' jeje xD**

**Hasta pronto…**

**¡Suerte!**

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Misteriosa parte 2**

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

- ¿Así que sería amable que me pudiera hacer mención del porque está usted en este lugar? – dijo Shifu más calmado y menos tenso

- Bueno…solo le puedo decir que estoy de paso, solo buscaba orientación de alguien pero veo que al parecer le dan la bienvenida a uno de la mejor manera – dijo sarcásticamente

- Mis disculpas por el mal comportamiento de mi estudiante y por parte suya debió tener mejor respeto hacia los cinco furiosos, ¿No lo cree? – dijo Shifu tratando de justificar la respuesta de la inquilina

'' _¿Quiénes? ¿Acaso se refiere a los que me trataron de raptar así como así?, bueno supongo que ellos '' _se quedó unos minutos en silencio y aun confusa por todo prefirió evitar el tema – Bueno, ¿Eso es lo que va a preguntar? – dijo molesta ya que al parecer todos se referían a ese tema

- No discúlpeme, pero debe tenernos más respeto; pero cambiando de tema perdón por la descortesía pero mi nombre es Shifu…el maestro Shifu del palacio de jade y podría saberse el suyo –

- Que lo diga – dijo Po ansioso detrás de la puertas junto con los demás

- Cállate Po, si no nos escucharan – dijo mono

- Ok guardare silencio como alguien silencioso –

- Shhh...Po – lo callo de nuevo

- Tanto problema por saber quién es ella – dijo Tigresa

- Tu no digas nada Tigresa ya que estas igual que todos – le echó en cara grulla

- Guarden silencio – dijo Víbora ya molesta por tanto ruido y miedo a que los descubran espiando

- ¿Mi nombre?...está bien – dijo la inquilina

- Ya lo va a decir cállense todos – dijo Po ya muerto de las ansias

- Bueno yo me llamo…auch! Duele, ten cuidado si ganso – miro unos segundos al ganso con un poco de enojo pero después decidió ya no tener más distracciones

- Muy bien puede proseguir – dijo Shifu

- A si, bueno yo me llamo Ruby –

- Ruby, que bonito nombre – dijo Po con brillo en los ojos

- ¿Qué…no me digas que te gusta Po? – dijo Víbora viendo a el panda con una sonrisa pícara

- ¡Que!... ¿de qué tonterías hablas Víbora? – al momento todos le taparon la boca ya que los iban a descubrir, pero ojala que no

- Muy bien y a que vino a este sitio – pregunto Shifu

- Como ya le dije que solo estoy por orientación…ósea solo estaré por poco rato y ya, eso es todo lo que le voy a decir – dijo Ruby aclarando que no estar demasiado tiempo en el palacio… ¿O si?

- Bueno supongo que no debo de insistir pero en lo mientras que se cura puede quedarse a descansar aquí – dijo Shifu con toda amabilidad mientras iba saliendo de la enfermería, mientras que todos los pájaros se iban del alambre rápidamente – A por cierto puede pedirle ayuda a los demás para que le muestren las habitaciones del palacio - dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la enfermería dejando sola a la nueva inquilina

'' _Muy bien…no debo de tardar mucho en este lugar y después de pedir un mapa o algo iré por lo pendiente ''_ pensó mientras miraba las vendas que le pusieron en el brazo

'' _Supongo que tendré que quedarme unos días y ya…eso espero''_ pensó Ruby pero sin percatarse de que había entrado los demás, observándola pero Ruby no le dio importancia y solo se paró y empezó a caminar hasta que se tropezó con la felina, dejo de estar en sus pensamientos y solo miro quien era la que interfirió en su camino y solo la pudo ver con un poco de enojo y seriedad ya que no debía meterse en más problemas de los que tenía.

''_De nuevo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?...''_ – Tu… ¿Qué buscas? ¿Se te perdió algo? – dijo con desprecio y burla

- Yo nada solo, vine por precaución – respondió la maestra al igual que Ruby, con desprecio y burla

- Entonces piérdete – dijo Ruby

- No creas que seré una tonta al dejarme por tu teatro, así que cálmate o si no…-

- ¡O si no que! Me vas a volver a arañar, porque al parecer es lo único que haces minina – le interrumpió a la maestra lo cual esto que menciono la tuvo casi a punto de otra pelea pero un poco más intensa

- Ya basta…no tienen por qué iniciar una pelea, solo relájense las dos – interfirió Víbora en la discusión

- ¿Ah?...mmm…Como quieras minina, yo me voy – dijo Ruby mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a fuera

- ¡Espe…- Tigresa estaba a punto de ir tras Ruby pero Víbora la detuvo…

- No busques problemas si no los quieres Tigresa – dijo Víbora mientras la miró fijamente para convencerla

- Pero ella…-

- Tigresa –

- Esta bien, pero no te prometo que no lo voy hacer en un momento a otro – dijo Tigresa algo molesta y no dijo nada más al igual que Víbora

- Muy bien, ya que las chicas se tranquilizaron…que tal si vamos y conocemos a nuestra nueva visitante – propuso mono

- Buena idea – opino feliz Po

- Aunque no tan buena si quieres que te vuelvan a mandar fuera del palacio – dijo Grulla lo cual dejó pensando un momento a todos pero aun así fueron a conocer a la visitante

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano…

Una figura encapuchada vagaba por un pueblo no tan retirado del palacio de jade; se detuvo a preguntarle a una coneja que estaba por salir de su casa

- Perón por las molestias, ¿Pero quería preguntarle si hay un pueblo cerca de aquí? – preguntó la encapuchada

- Si, no está muy lejos de aquí es el Valle de la paz…aunque al parecer llegará al anochecer – dijo la gentil coneja que al parecer le estaba queriendo decir que el camino habrá unos que otros contratiempos

- Eso es lo que menos me importa, pero de todos modos muchas gracias – agradeció la encapuchada con una reverencia por la ayuda

- Ten mucho cuidado…- dijo por último la coneja antes de que ya no se viera más de tan curiosa visitante

De vuelta en el palacio…

'' _Esto es algo loco…el pensar…que bueno tendré que buscar dichosas piedras para regresar''_ pensó Ruby mientras estaba por salir del palacio dirigiéndose a las escaleras principales. _'' Yo creo que con toda señal que me quiso decir ella…a lo único que asumo que quiere es pero mandarme pero al otro mundo como fantasma '' _

- Si eso es algo más obvio que ayudarme…esto está sobre los límites – dijo Ruby en la entrada del palacio. Sin darse cuenta que está siendo observada por ciertos espías

- Es hora o nunca…tengo que irme de este lugar – dijo en voz alta haciendo que los que estaban alrededor escucharan claramente, después dirigiéndose a la enfermería para verificar algo

'' _Cierto no traigo mi mochila puesta…tengo que ir por ella…si tal vez está en la enfermería, ojala que no la hayan abierto ''_ pensó preocupada ya que podrían acusarla sin razón alguna

Se dirigió corriendo hacia la enfermería…mientras que la observaban por todo el recorrido hasta aquel punto de verla preocupada buscando algo en la habitación, desesperada arrojando todo para encontrar eso tan importante hasta que lo encontró en un pequeño armario que estaba situado en un rincón, apresurada lo saco y puso en la espalda, era una mochila muy rara ya que en la manera en que se la puso solamente del lado derecho atravesando su espalda lo cual era la forma en que se sostenía después de eso escuchando un pequeño clic al ponérsela…los chicos viendo atónitos al ver esa mochila tan peculiar, Po se dio cuenta de algo…

- Ahora que recuerdo…no me di cuenta de que traía eso puesto – dijo esto en voz baja y muy sorprendido porque no se dio cuenta de que desde donde la encontraron no se fijó en eso

- Tú la cargaste y la trajiste hasta aquí y no te diste cuenta – dijo Grulla igual de sorprendido que Po

- Si pero pensé que era parte de su traje ya que esta al color de su vestimenta – aclaró Po

Sin darse cuenta de que se escuchaban con claridad todo lo que decían hasta donde estaba la inquilina, pero no lo tomo en cuenta y después de dirigió rápido hacia la entrada haciendo que los demás se fueran de ahí lo más rápido que fuera y como pudieran. Se escondieron y vieron como Ruby se iba corriendo hacia la entrada del palacio de nuevo, pero esta vez saliendo de él y bajando las escaleras, siguiéndola desde atrás sin saber de que algo iba a ocurrir

Mientras tanto en las afueras del valle de la paz…

- Ya estoy por llegar…espero que este en este sitio…ojala que no haya causado problemas como siempre – se dijo la encapuchada preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar si no estuviera ahí

- Ojala que no, ojala que no…que no se haya metido en algo, pero estando aquí lamentándome no evitara que pase algo, tengo que apresurarme – dijo apresurando el paso

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Estaban Tigresa meditando en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, pensando sobre el tema de la inquilina que se atrevió a desafiarla llamándola ''minina'' y aun con el descaro de no saber con quienes estaba tratando

- Minina, minina, minina… ¡MININA! – dijo Tigresa con furia mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza y enojo por el desagrado de haberla conocido

- Solo cálmate, es cosa de tiempo de que se vaya de aquí y volver a la paz – se dijo así misma frustrada por lo acontecido hace unos momentos

- Esa engreída no sabe quién soy…como puede ser…ahhh…solo medita y olvidaras esto – dijo mientras se en posición de loto pero no pudo concentrarse y solo le quedo ver todo el valle a su alrededor, pero en uno de esos momentos observo como cierta inquilina iba bajando las escaleras rápidamente…parecía sospechosa al ver que tan rápido se iba como lo pidió la maestra pero lo que más le atrajo fue como ver a cuatros de sus amigos seguirla apresuradamente como si tramaran algo

- Que piensan hacer, porque la siguen…debería vigilar de que no hagan nada…- _'' más ella '' _pensó que no podía ser peor el tan solo pensar de cuidar a personas así, lo cual le estreso pero también empezó a seguirlos de lejos y observar

Mientras que la inquilina buscaba por todas las partes del valle buscando algo o alguien, preguntaba a todo aldeano que encontraba acerca de alguien parecido a ella o similar y desde otro punto de vista que los demás la observaban parecía que atacaba a cualquiera que encontrara en el camino con su interrogatorio pero desde lo que veía la maestra Tigresa parecía algo muy sospechoso ¿Quién se pondría a preguntar de alguien a menos que fuera por desaparición pero al ver los movimientos que hacia no parecía ser alguien conocido

- Muy bien ¿que está tramando con todos esto? – se preguntó la maestra don tales cosas que observaba

Pero sin darse cuenta estaba por ocurrir algo que causaría más misterio a los cinco y al guerrero dragón…

Mientras…

- Muy bien que esperan búsquenla y no la dejen ir – dijo cierta figura entre el bambú a sus subordinados que parecían decididos a todo

De vuelta en el valle…

- Pero que rayos, nadie parece ver nada…tengo que encontrarla…tengo que – dijo la inquilina algo preocupada por no encontrar su objetivo, se vio en medio de algo confuso mientras que caminaba y caminaba por cada calle, doblando cada esquina y sin una señal de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio la salida de la última calle que se encontró entonces significaba…

- No está aquí, entonces ¿Dónde? En otro pueblo, en otra frontera ¿Dónde demonios? – se dijo frustrada mientras solo veía la salida

La sorpresa que se llevo fue ver sombras al final de ella cerrando el paso, esperándola ansiosamente…a Ruby no le quedo más que regresar por donde vino para no causar más problemas de los que tenia

- ¿A dónde tan tarde? – menciono una de las sombras con una voz calmada y profunda pero a la vez inquietante

- Eso no te incumbe – respondió la inquilina sin voltear la vista

- Vamos solo queremos divertirnos – dijo la otra figura con una voz burlona y molesta

- ''Queremos''…sinónimo de ustedes hacia mí – dijo la inquilina volteando a ver lo que podía se distinguía de las figuras

- Exacto – afirmo sombra calmada

- No te equivocaste, que lista eres a pesar de lo que eres en realidad – dijo figura burlona

- ¿Cómo? - dijo sorprendida al pensar que ellos sabían lo que era

- Tu vendrás y punto – dijo la figura calmada

- ¿Pero qué…? - dijo Ruby pero en ese momento las dos sombras se acercaban corriendo hacia la inquilina, sin saber cómo reaccionar, así que solo trato de escapar de ellos como fuera posible.

Mientras tanto…

- Creo que la perdimos – dijo Mantis

- La encontraremos rápido, no se puede perder – afirmo Grulla

Aunque no esperaban que a la persona que seguían ya estaba siendo perseguida al verle pasar no muy lejos de ellos pero a la vez dos figuras la seguían provocando que los guerreros fueron en su ayuda y a la vez causándoles intriga por los perseguidores. ¿Pero causalidad?, de que en ese momento alguien más estuviera por entrar en la persecución.

Mientras tanto…

La inquilina estaba corriendo, escapando de sus nuevos perseguidores corriendo por las calles un poco desoladas hasta que cayo debido a una carreta que apareció de sorpresa en el camino de la inquilina provocando que alentara el paso al que iba alentando a los cazadores de la presa, apunto de capturadla aunque no contaba con algo…

- Ya déjate por las buenas, no querrás que los habitantes de este y demás pueblos te vean como un fenómeno – dijo la figura calmada

- Pero en realidad lo eres – dijo la figura burlona acercándose a la inquilina

Ruby solo trataba de pararse y alejarse de ellos, retrocediendo a la vez que las dos figuras se acercaban a ella hasta que quedó entre una pared y ellos; tenía que escapar como fuera. Mientras los guerreros y una desconocida se encontraban en esa misma dirección a la que estaba la presa.

- Espero que en este sea el pueblo – dijo la desconocida con una sonrisa en la cara

**Algo predecible ¿no? Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, por no saber escribir muy bien que digamos y esta vez escribir menos pero me e quedado un poco sin imaginación estas últimas semanas meses (supongo) al ver el tiempo que me tome en escribir este capítulo, tratare de no llevarme mucho tiempo o eso espero en el siguiente y tratar de escribir mejores cosas que esta jeje**

**Y al parecer merezco un gran BUUUUU! Y un SAQUENLA!...por este capítulo…que decepción mía TOT…**

**Y sigo agradeciendo a quienes leen este fic y comentan o envían mensajes, muchas gracias de verdad con mi gran cariño y espero mejorar (en mil años) para los lectores que me siguen :D**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo no olviden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias, son importantes!**

**Hasta pronto…**

**¡Suerte!**

**Continuara…**


End file.
